Le message
by Andy56
Summary: Mlle Parker trouve un mot et tente de le comprendre, mais elle n'est pas seule à le vouloir...


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com)  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout.  
  
Résumé : Parker va découvrir un message, mais de quoi s'agit-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain épisode. Meuh non, la réponse est dedans, ah vous alors, comment vous êtes.  
  
Note : Post IOTH (sinon je ferais comment pour les mettre ensemble ??)  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( et si c'était le cas, la série serait déjà entrée dans le livre des records pour le nombre impressionnant d'épisodes tournés ! Lol  
  
Le message  
  
Elle venait de raccrocher le combiné après une discussion hautement philosophique avec Jarod, concernant le tapage nocturne causé par la sonnerie du téléphone à plus de minuit. Une fois de plus, elle allait s'endormir en étant irritée par les propos agaçants du Caméléon, à croire que c'était un réel plaisir qu'il s'accordait à l'énerver à 3h du matin. Mlle Parker rabattit la couverture sur son épaule en soupirant, elle n'allait pas lui faire ce cadeau, cette journée avait été épuisante alors elle s'endormirait rapidement. Elle resta un long moment à réfléchir dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par les reflets des rayons de la lune dans son miroir. La jeune femme pensait à sa vie au Centre, aux raisons qu'elle s'obstinait à suggérer à Jarod pour justifier le fait qu'elle restait dans cette maison des horreurs. Bien sûr, elle se sentait prisonnière, elle était consciente des risques qu'elle encourait si elle cherchait à fuir ou à créer des problèmes à Raines et Lyle mais elle évinçait ces idées pour garder les vrais arguments.  
  
Ce coup de téléphone venait de lui prouver une chose de plus vis-à-vis de Jarod, il l'attirait dans ses pièges ou la contactait sans arrêt à des heures pas possibles simplement pour veiller sur elle. Elle esquissa un demi-sourire pour elle-même, il faisait tout comme elle, il ne voulait pas s'écarter de sa route pour avoir de ses nouvelles et la savoir en sécurité. En continuant de le chasser, elle gardait une emprise sur lui, elle savait qu'il allait bien et pouvait le couvrir si besoin il y avait, comme si de rien était. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour que personne ne se rende compte de ses sentiments, parce qu'ils étaient bien là et elle ne pouvait les ignorer. Elle aimait Jarod de toute son âme mais ni Sydney, ni le Caméléon et encore moins Raines et Lyle ne devaient être au courant, c'en allait de leur survie à tous les deux.  
  
Il était vital qu'elle avoue tout au génie, elle étouffait, elle avait besoin de se confier car la tension qui régnait depuis peu au Centre devenait insupportable. La hiérarchie exigeait des résultats, Lyle n'avait de cesse de la narguer avec ces soi-disant indices et le vampire asthmatique n'arrêtait pas lui rendre des visites inopinées pour avoir des rapports précis et de plus en plus contraignants. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer, qu'elle était très fragile et se rendait compte qu'elle était au bord du gouffre et qu'il fallait qu'elle remonte la pente avant d'arriver au point de non retour. Si elle ne se reprenait pas, ce pourrait être fatal en autre pour elle mais aussi et surtout pour Jarod, ce qu'elle ne se pardonnerait pas. Parker se promis alors de ne plus se voiler la face, à la prochaine occasion, elle lui révèlerait les moindres sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.  
  
La jeune femme lâcha un profond soupire, elle jeta un ?il sur son réveil et son regard se posa sur un petit tube en plastique de couleur orange foncé sur lequel il y avait un petit autocollant blanc comportant quelques lignes. Elle tendit le bras pour le saisir, ôta le bouchon et renversa deux pilules blanches dans le creux de sa main avant de reposer le flacon sur la table de nuit pour attraper un verre d'eau. Elle avala les médicaments en une gorgée puis se recoucha sur l'autre coté et ferma les yeux jusqu'au lendemain matin. Quelques jours auparavant, Sydney les lui avait prescrits car elle était toujours très énervée et le caractère à vif, ce qui aurait pu lui créer des problèmes si elle ne s'était pas contrôlée face à Raines ou à son frère.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
Mlle Parker marchait à pas rapides dans le couloir, elle se dirigeait vers son bureau et ne souhait pas rencontrer son frère de peur de lui coller sa main en pleine figure. Elle venait d'apprendre par Broots que celui-ci avait trouvé une piste sur Jarod et qu'il l'avait manqué de très peu alors il avait au moins une partie de ses affaires personnelles. Déjà agacée par le fait qu'il ait eu de l'avance sur elle, la jeune femme fut bien plus excédée quand elle reçut l'interdiction d'approcher le butin de près ou de loin. Ses talons aiguilles claquaient d'un bruit sec et vif contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête net, elle leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une longue inspiration pour se calmer : Lyle l'attendait patiemment, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Elle avança vers lui, se tenant droite et le menton haut, se donnant le regard le plus méprisant qui lui était possible puis lui fit face en arborant un grand sourire.  
  
« Comment vas-tu soeurette ?  
  
-Permets-moi de te féliciter pour ces magnifiques résultats Lyle.  
  
-Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Tu as totalement raison, comment un abrutis dans ton genre a bien pu retrouver la trace d'un Caméléon ? Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours été jalouse de t.  
  
-Ma perspicacité ?  
  
-Non, je pensais plutôt à ton indifférence vis-à-vis des règles.  
  
-Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu entends par là ? »  
  
Parker s'approcha de lui, elle mesurait deux ou trois centimètres de plus que son frère quand elle était à talons, un avantage qu'elle ne négligeait pas. Elle inclina légèrement la tête de façon à lui dire ce à quoi elle pensait au creux de son oreille, tout en lui tenant la gorge avec sa main droite.  
  
« Je sais très bien qu'espionner Broots est une chose que tu ne t'es pas gêné à faire. »  
  
Parker le lâcha et s'écarta d'un pas pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Lyle souriait, il refit le n?ud de sa cravate et rajusta sa veste avant de relever la tête. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots pour tenter de sortir une phrase aussi cinglante que celles qu'avait l'habitude de lui rétorquer sa soeur.  
  
« Tu as un humour décapant soeurette, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Cela t'énerve au plus haut point que j'ai été si près du but.  
  
-Tu te trompes complètement, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout car je sais que tu n'as aucune chance de le ramener.  
  
-On verra ça, je dois te laisser Parker, j'ai du travail car je dois étudier les indices recueillis. »  
  
Elle eut envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités mais elle lui lança un regard noir et réussit à se contenir juste assez de temps pour entrer dans son bureau et se servir un verre pour se décontracter. Elle avala de nouveau deux pilules puis s'installa confortablement dans son sofa pour boire son Whisky en attendant que Broots daigne sortir de son trou pour lui annoncer du nouveau. Comme l'informaticien ne vint pas, elle décida de rentrer chez elle malgré les ordres de Raines, s'il obtenait des informations, Broots l'appellerait aussitôt. Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture et descendit au parking, avant de se mettre au volant, elle retira sa veste de tailleur bordeaux pour la déposer sur le siège arrière. Elle s'installa ensuite et enfonça l'accélérateur en direction de Prayer Road, où se trouvait sa magnifique villa de pierres.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, posa ses clés sur la table basse et alla à sa chambre pour choisir un livre, dans le but de s'occuper pendant un moment. Elle ne trouva aucun ouvrage qu'elle ne connaissait déjà par c?ur alors elle vérifia dans l'ancien atelier de sa mère si elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Elle remua quelques ébauches de peintures, quelques débuts de lettres et toutes sortes de livres sur l'art. Depuis que Thomas lui avait fait cette porte et qu'elle pouvait venir dans ce lieu emplis de nostalgie, elle n'avait pas osé bouger le moindre objet ou retirer la poussière, comme si sa mère allait lui revenir et reprendre ses projets en cours. Elle buta dans un trépied et tendit la main sur le mur pour se retenir, dans son élan elle fit se décrocher un cadre qui tomba au sol.  
  
Parker sursauta au bruit et se sentit coupable d'avoir brisé le verre, elle se pinça les lèvres comme si elle venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Elle se pencha et ramassa la peinture et l'encadrement séparément, les tenant du bout des doigts de façon à ne pas plus les abîmer. Elle posa le tout sur le bureau puis alla chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol des éclats de verre et réparer l'?uvre de sa mère. Quand elle fut de retour et qu'elle s'accroupit pour rassembler les débris, elle trouva un morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit « Georges Bernard Show ». Elle sourit en lisant ce moment et repensa à son Mr Parker au moment de sa fuite, il lui avait rappelé une phrase qui avait touché sa mère : « Une famille est très puissante et ne peut être détruite par le plus faible de ses membres ». Après s'être remémoré ce souvenir, Parker se demanda ce que faisait ce nom caché à l'arrière d'un cadre, ce n'était pas un fait anodin, surtout en connaissant le passé douteux de sa famille.  
  
Elle se redressa et observa les restes du cadres un instant, celui-ci était en piteux état mais elle l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche d'une piste. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle choisit cette peinture ? Il y avait forcément une raison et elle devait absolument la trouver, c'était plus fort qu'elle car c'était sûrement un moyen de plus de mettre la main sur quelques réponses à ses milliers de questions. Hélas, elle ne trouva rien, pas le moindre indice, elle décida d'apporter les débris dans son salon pour avoir plus de lumière mais elle n'obtint rien de plus satisfaisant. Elle allait se servir un autre verre quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit alors elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son sofa, tenant le mobile dans une main et son Whisky dans l'autre.  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
  
-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au Centre ?  
  
-Je t'en pose des questions ?  
  
-Oui, mais je ne te dirai pas où je suis.  
  
-Ah ah. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Me tenir au courant, tu as des informations pour moi ?  
  
-Pas qui te concernent directement mais j'imagine que tu es déjà au courant ?  
  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
-Comme par hasard, je trouve un mystérieux message et tu m'appelles aussitôt. Si je trouve des caméras chez moi, tu te souviendras toute ta vie de notre prochaine rencontre.  
  
-Quel message, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes. »  
  
Parker prit une gorgée et avala rapidement pour rétorquer d'une façon des plus cinglantes, une des choses qu'elle appréciait faire, particulièrement avec Jarod quand elle en avait l'occasion car cela lui permettait de prouver qu'elle était forte. Mais le Caméléon n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre la jeune femme question sarcasme mais il la connaissait très bien, elle n'était pas aussi résistante et insensible qu'elle s'obstinait à vouloir lui faire croire, à lui comme à tous les employés du Centre d'ailleurs.  
  
« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi en plus.  
  
-Tu sais que tu peux être particulièrement exaspérante parfois ?  
  
-Pas autant que toi. Excuse-moi Jarod, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment. »  
  
Jarod fronça les sourcils, jusque là Parker s'était montrée vraiment froide, distante et soudainement elle employait une voix triste et presque emplie de tristesse. Il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'osa pas s'étendre sur le sujet, de peur de la faire souffrir encore plus. Il l'écouta donc commencer ses explications sur cet étrange message, très attentivement.  
  
« Tu connais Georges Bernard Show ?  
  
-Un écrivain du tout début du XIX ème siècle c'est ça ?  
  
-C'était surtout l'auteur favori de ma mère, j'ai trouvé un mot qui était dissimulé dans un cadre avec son nom inscrit dessus.  
  
-Ce qui n'a certainement pas été fait au hasard.  
  
-C'est aussi ce que je me disais mais je ne vois pas à quoi cela me conduit, rien d'autre n'est inscrit sur l'encadrement.  
  
-Ce message t'était destiné, j'en suis sûre, tu dois être la seule à pouvoir le déchiffrer.  
  
-J'ai eu beau chercher, je ne vois pas de piste.  
  
-Je ne peux rien pour toi. La clé est en toi, dans tes souvenirs, dans ton c?ur. »  
  
Il raccrocha à ces derniers mots et laissa Parker tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle garda le combiné un instant contre son oreille avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne au bout du fil. Elle lâcha un soupire et jeta un ?il suspicieux en direction de la peinture qui reposait sur la table en bois. Elle trouverait des réponses, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, même si elle devait passer des jours et des nuits à se creuser la tête et à visionner des DSA. Elle le leva et tourna un rond pendant plusieurs minutes, elle devait trouver un moyen d'avoir des informations, elle devait savoir pas où commencer mais c'était le noir total, elle n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Elle se décida à retourner au Centre, espérant avoir des conseils de la part de Sydney, ou peut-être même de Broots, du moment qu'ils lui apportaient leur aide.  
  
Mlle Parker patientait au feu rouge, tapotant du bout des doigts sur le volant de sa sublime Porsche noire et fixant le panneau en se demandant quand la lumière verte apparaîtrait. Elle allait démarrer quand une berline de couleur rouge foncé s'arrêta à sa hauteur, la vitre teintée se baissa et elle pu reconnaître Jarod. Celui-ci lui demanda de faire demi-tour jusqu'à chez elle car ils devaient parler, elle le fit sans discuter car elle savait qu'il était une des personnes les mieux placées pour l'aider à résoudre cette affaire mystérieuse. Mais évidement, la « vraie » raison était qu'elle était ravie de le voir, de ressentir sa présence à ses cotés pour la soutenir dans ces démarches qui pourraient être difficiles à vivre. Elle détourna les yeux pour voir si la voie était libre puis appuya sur l'accélérateur pour exécuter un rapide virage en plein carrefour, au risque d'avoir un accident, mais son avenir l'intéressait bien plus que de la tôle éventuellement froissée.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
Elle lui ouvrit la porte, lui désigna le canapé et lui apporta les débris du cadre et le morceau de papier à moitié déchiré d'avoir été lu et relu. Il resta silencieux, le temps de les examiner, Parker ne le dérangea pas et resta appuyée contre le mur en face du jeune homme. Il l'observait parfois et scruta un long moment le dessin fait à la peinture, une ?uvre de Catherine Parker, un geste assuré et précis à certains endroits et tremblant à d'autre. Cela traduisait l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait quand elle peignait cette toile, elle avait dû mettre des jours à la faire, Jarod le sentait. La peinture représentait Mlle Parker et sa mère assises dans l'herbe au pied d'un chêne, une couverture étalée devant elles sur laquelle reposaient quelques fruits et des livres. L'image était magnifique, très douce et rassurante, comme un souvenir figé que personne ne pourra oublier tellement la vision est pleine de joie et d'amour à revendre.  
  
Mlle Parker s'avança doucement, comme effrayée, elle s'accouda au dossier du sofa et observa la peinture par-dessus l'épaule de Jarod, humant au passage son parfum attirant. Elle s'émerveilla à son tour, se remémorant la scène : elle se goinfrant de myrtilles et sa mère posant son livre en souriant pour jouer avec elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa, l'ouvrage posé sur l'herbe, sa couverture, c'était un livre de Georges Bernard Show. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche en pensant qu'elle était idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé avant puis alla chercher le livre en question pour le feuilleter. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus, Jarod proposa alors à Mlle Parker de se rendre à l'endroit exacte où elle venait avec Catherine, ils espéraient être sur une piste qui tenait la route. Le Caméléon monta aux cotés de la jeune femme et elle démarra en direction de la sortie de la ville, l'endroit précis se nommait « Green Field » et était réputé pour son calme et sa nature verdoyante.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
Elle arrêta la voiture sur le bord d'un petit chemin de terre, ils en descendirent et se dirigèrent vers une vieille barrière en bois, celle-ci devait être blanche autrefois et aujourd'hui, la peinture s'écaillait de toute part. L'endroit était sublime, les arbres offraient toutes les nuances de rouge et de vert, les fleurs rendaient une impression d'arc-en- ciel de bleu, rouge et jaune. Ce paysage semblait si paisible, si tranquille loin de toutes les horreurs de la vie à Blue Cove, c'était ce repos que venaient chercher Mlle Parker et sa mère quand elles venaient passer des heures ici à bavarder toutes les deux. Jarod jeta un ?il sur la jeune femme, elle avait l'air émerveillée de revoir ce lieu de paix, ses yeux bleus profonds brillaient des larmes qui les emplissaient et elle était figée sur place. Le Caméléon ne savait pas comment réagir, bien qu'elle pleurait, elle semblait heureuse de revenir dans le passé pour redécouvrir cette forêt envoûtante. Il l'observait sans dire un mot, de peur de la déranger, il ne faisait que la suivre quand elle s'écartait et s'arrêter quand elle restait immobile, comme si c'était elle qui décidait des choses à faire.  
  
« Je ne suis jamais revenue ici depuis la mort de maman. C'est encore plus majestueux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est cet arbre qu'elle a représenté sur sa toile ? »  
  
Il tendait le bras pour désigner un magnifique chêne au tronc volumineux qui se trouvait à l'écart des deux rangées d'arbres qui longeaient le chemin. A son pied, l'herbe était touffue et juste assez longue pour la fouler. Mlle Parker acquiesça, elle s'approcha de la barrière pour la pousser mais elle émit une résistance, la jeune femme leva alors la jambe pour l'enjamber et Jarod la suivit jusqu'à l'arbre. Une fine brise soulevait les cheveux de Mlle Parker et faisait légèrement rougir le haut de ses pommettes, la faisant apparaître si naturelle. Le Caméléon l'admirait, le vent, les larmes, la voix tremblante, tout cela la rendait si belle, si humaine comme si le masque qu'elle s'était forgé depuis des années commençait peu à peu à se briser. Il s'avança vers elle, il attrapa son bras qui pendait le long de son corps et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à tenir sa main pour s'approcher doucement de l'endroit où sa mère s'asseyait, contre le large tronc du chêne. Elle le suivit, fermant les yeux pour se souvenir des moments merveilleux qu'elle avait passés ici des années plus tôt.  
  
« Je me rappelle l'avoir vu tenir une boîte en métal un jour. Quand nous sommes reparties, elle ne l'avait plus avec elle.  
  
-Assis-toi, je vais la trouver. »  
  
La jeune femme s'exécuta et Jarod se mit à creuser soigneusement la terre, à la recherche de leur passé car tout ce qui concernait Parker avait aussi rapport avec sa vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose de dur et extirpa un boîtier métallique de la terre fraîche. Il le tendit à Parker qui le posa sur ses genoux et essuya ses larmes. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait encore découvrir sur elle et son immonde famille mais elle souleva le couvercle, plus déterminée que jamais à en finir. Elle ne trouva qu'un DSA, daté de 6 mois après sa mise en scène dans l'ascenseur, donc un jour avant que Catherine ne soit lâchement assassinée par Raines. Mlle Parker vérifia la boîte mais elle ne contenait rien de plus, elle pensa alors au jour où le vampire asthmatique lui avait parlé de ce CD. Ils se trouvaient ce jour-là dans un des niveaux souterrains du Centre, Parker le tenant en joug et lui enfermé derrière des barreaux. Il lui avait alors expliqué que sa mère avait consigné toute les informations concernant le Centre et ses agissements sur un DSA que personne n'avait jamais retrouvé.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Jarod et en un regard l'enjoignit à la suivre pour rentrer visionner ce DSA chez elle mais il lui ordonna de s'accroupir. Elle ne compris pas alors il se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent sur le sol au moment où des coups de feu retentirent. Le Caméléon se trouvait sur Parker, il mettait ses mains sur son visage pour la protéger et quand le bruit cessa, ils rampèrent pour se cacher derrière le large tronc du vieux chêne. La jeune femme glissa le DSA dans sa poche et dégaina son Smith & Wesson pour répliquer mais Jarod posa ses mains sur l'arme. Elle tenta de résister mais il lui conseilla plutôt de se faire discrète, ainsi personne ne serait blessé et ils verraient peut-être qui leur tirait dessus. Après un soupire, elle se résigna et le suivit, ils se faufilèrent dans les buissons et longèrent la vieille barrière jusqu'à une haie de un mètre. Jarod avança doucement sa tête et vit que les hommes, évidement des nettoyeurs, marchaient en direction du grand arbre. Il attrapa alors le bras de Parker et lui dit de passer en première par-dessus la haie, ce qu'elle fit rapidement puis ils coururent à toute vitesse vers la route en contrebas de la colline.  
  
Quand ils abordèrent la pente, Mlle Parker heurta une racine qui dépassait du sol et tomba à la renverse en entraînant Jarod avec elle. Ils dévalèrent une dizaine de mètres, se cognant aux pierres et aux arbres qui leur faisaient obstacle. Quand leur chute cessa, ils secourent leurs vêtements et Le Caméléon se précipita vers son amie pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il l'aida à se relever et à marcher en passant son bras autour de sa taille car sa cheville la faisait souffrir. Ils ne firent que quelques pas le long de la petite route quand deux limousines leur barra le chemin et une Lincoln noire ne les bloque par derrière. Des véhicules sortirent une demi- douzaine de nettoyeurs armés jusqu'aux dents qui les encerclèrent puis Raines et Lyle apparurent à leur tour. Jarod passa alors devant Mlle Parker pour la protéger et ils observèrent autour d'eux pour vérifier s'il existait un moyen de s'enfuir en un seul morceau. Mais aucune possibilité sûre ne s'offrit à eux alors ils durent se rendre, la Dragon Lady lança son Smith&Wesson à son frère et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, face contre terre.  
  
« Comment nous ont-ils repéré ?  
  
-Je crois que pour les caméras planquées chez toi tu te trompais de cible.  
  
-La ferme vous deux ! Passez-moi le DSA. »  
  
Jarod et Parker échangèrent un regard inquiet, la jeune femme ne voulait pas donner ce CD à son frère, c'étaient sûrement des centaines de réponses à ses questions qui s'envoleraient en fumée à tout jamais. Lyle s'impatienta, il s'approcha de Parker et lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux pour soulever sa tête en arrière et lui posa une seconde fois sa question. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle tenait à vivre encore un peu, elle sortit alors le DSA de sa poche et le lui tendit. Il le lui arracha violement des doigts et ordonna aux nettoyeurs de les amener à la limousine où se trouvait Raines, il s'écarta ensuite d'eux en leur jetant un dernier regard méprisant. Après qu'ils soient menottés, quatre hommes les saisirent aux bras, ils tentèrent de se débattre mais ils n'étaient pas en bonne posture et Jarod reçut un coup de poing en plein visage avant de monter dans l'impressionnante voiture noire.  
  
« Estimez-vous heureux, avant de mourir vous aurez au moins la chance de visionner ce DSA en entier. »  
  
Après avoir terminé sa phrase, Raines inséra le DSA dans le lecteur qui reposait sur le siège à coté de lui et tous les quatre gardèrent le silence le plus complet pour écouter ces révélations. Ce fut un choc pour Mlle Parker de voir apparaître sa mère à l'écran, malgré son air tourmenté et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, elle paraissait en bonne santé. Ses longs cheveux bruns reposaient sur ses épaules, elle était vêtue d'une fine robe à fleur dont les trois derniers boutons étaient ouverts et elle était assise sur un sofa. Ses mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux et la lumière qui provenait de la fenêtre dans son dos projetait de jolis reflets sur sa chevelure. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé, elle semblait gênée, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler. Mlle Parker tremblait de tout son être, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, Jarod aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais il avait lui aussi les mains entravées. Il posa ses yeux sur Lyle qui regardait attentivement la vidéo, sans témoigner le moindre sentiment de peine ou de regret du fait de ne jamais avoir connu sa mère.  
  
« Bonjour mon Ange, je tiens tout d'abord à te dire combien je t'aime et combien je suis fière de toi, je ne sais pas quel âge tu as aujourd'hui mais j'espère que ta vie te sourit davantage que par le passé. L'endroit que j'ai choisi pour dissimuler ce DSA était douteux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances pour que tu ne le trouves un jour mais je savais que si tu en avais besoin, soit le hasard, soit tes voix t'y conduiraient. J'imagine déjà toutes les questions qui doivent vous hanter, toi et Jarod, j'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux et que vous vous entendez toujours à merveille. Je vais commencer par le jour où je me suis introduite dans un des sous terrains du Centre, lorsque Raines et Mr Parker étaient en visite à New Genesis. Je savais qu'ils détenaient des parchemins avec lesquels ils pouvaient faire pression sur le Triumvirat pour garder toute influence et tout pouvoir. Mais quand j'ai ouvert la boîte, elle était vide, ils menaient le Triumvirat en bateau depuis le début, ton arrière grand-père n'avait jamais rapporté ces parchemins avec lui aux Etats-Unis. J'ai réussi à rencontrer Margaret, la mère de Jarod, et à la convaincre de m'aider à retrouver ces rouleaux car j'étais sûre qu'ils nous permettraient de détruite le Centre et de libérer tous ses prisonniers. Nous nous sommes donc décidées à aller à Carthis, une île en Ecosse, après avoir trouvé des indices et des dessins à Blue Cove. Nous avons trouvé le mur où était représenté un des bas-reliefs que nous possédions, nous y avons même pris une photo que je garde précieusement avec moi. Hélas, Margaret était poursuivie par des nettoyeurs et elle s'est sauvée juste avant que je découvre ces parchemins, dissimulés dans la crypte de l'île. Je les ai donc lus, j'ai appris que si quelqu'un de vil trouvait l'élu, il obtiendrait alors tout pouvoir sur le monde et ferait régner le mal. Le seul moyen de le trouver était de fonder le Centre, ce qu'a fait ton arrière grand-père, même si sa fille avait caché les parchemins, car il se souvenait de ce qui était écrit sur ceux-ci. J'ai préféré les laisser où ils étaient car j'avais peur que les hommes du Centre ne les trouve et je suis rentrée à Blue Cove où j'ai simulé ma mort car quelqu'un me menaçait pour je révèle la cachette des rouleaux. Cette mystérieuse personne me disait qu'elle tuerait ma petite fille et mon mari, je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque et me suis dit que si l'on me croyait décédée, on ne vous ferait aucun mal. J'ai fait confiance à Mr Raines, mais mes voix me disent aujourd'hui qu'il est devenu un instrument du mal et que lui aussi veut ces parchemins, je sais que je ne sortirai pas vivante de cet endroit. Je vais donc demander à Edna Raines de cacher ce DSA dans mon atelier, elle est désormais la seule en qui je peux avoir totale confiance. Il faut que vous trouviez ces rouleaux et que vous fassiez tomber le Centre sinon tous mes efforts n'auront servi à rien, vous devrez vous battre mais je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux. Je t'aime mon Ange, je souhaite que tu ne me rejoignes que le plus tard possible, et surtout j'espère que cet enregistrement pourra t'aider car si tu le vois aujourd'hui c'est que tu vis toujours dans l'horreur du Centre. Enfuis-toi et vis ta vie, fais le bien autour de toi comme j'ai essayé de le faire car tu verras, c'est une des meilleures choses au monde. Adieu mon Ange. »  
  
Jarod et Parker pleuraient tous les deux à chaudes larmes, ils comprenaient beaucoup de choses maintenant, le Caméléon représentait leur avenir à tous les deux et ce devait être le bien. Ils ne quittaient pas l'écran des yeux, Raines retira le DSA et l'écran devint noir, il glissa le CD dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit du véhicule. Il appela deux nettoyeurs et leur dit de s'occuper des cas des deux prisonniers, ceux-ci les attrapèrent et au moment où ils descendaient de la limousine, des sirènes se mirent à résonner dans toute la forêt. Deux des sbires de Lyle les conduisirent alors plus profond dans le bosquet et les mirent à genoux, Parker et Jarod étaient terrorisés car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour redresser la situation. Ils étaient menottés, désarmés et venaient de voir une vidéo terriblement remuante, ils étaient à la fois bouleversés et désemparés. Les deux hommes pointèrent ensuite leurs armes sur leur têtes et deux coups de feu retentirent entre les arbres, faisant trembler la nature et s'échapper des dizaines d'écureuils affolés. Les deux corps tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, leur sang d'un rouge vif coulait de leur nuque et leurs yeux se figèrent.  
  
Lyle et Raines avaient été arrêtés par la police, ainsi que tous les autres nettoyeurs, quand Sydney et Broots firent leur apparition, les visages tirés par l'inquiétude qui les torturait depuis quelques heures. Voir tous les dirigeants du Centre partir en vitesse quelques temps auparavant avait attisé la curiosité de l'informaticien qui avait piraté les ordinateurs des Lyle et Raines. A la vu des enregistrements effectués dans la maison de Mlle Parker, il avait appelé Sydney et celui-ci avait convaincu la police de les suivre. Ils recherchaient maintenant leurs deux amis et entendirent les deux coups de feu alors ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit dont ils provenaient et découvrirent deux corps sans vie. Jarod et Parker se jetèrent dans les bras du psychologue et de l'homme chauve. Les policiers qui s'approchaient à leur tour avaient très bien visé, et juste à temps pour éviter une atroce mise à mort. Ils détachèrent les menottes des deux amis et tout le monde redescendit en direction des voitures. On leur offrit des couvertures, un café et on leur apprit qu'un DSA venait d'être trouvé sur Raines, ce qui les aiderait fortement dans leur enquête.  
  
Mlle Parker était assise à l'arrière d'un véhicule de police et une femme lui appliquait une bande sur la cheville pour la maintenir bien droite. Jarod quant à lui, faisait quelques pas sur le bord de la route pour tenter de réaliser ce qui avait failli leur arriver. Il avait eu vraiment peur, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi près de la mort que quand il avait cette arme pressée contre la nuque. Il pensait à sa famille, il avait cru les perdre à tout jamais et maintenant il allait pouvoir les retrouver sans risquer sa vie et sans être poursuivi par les agents du Centre. Mlle Parker ne pouvait donc plus rester dans la Maison des Horreurs désormais, peut-être arriverait-il à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments à son égard ? Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la jeune femme en la fixant droit dans les yeux, il pourrait se perdre dans les siens car il réussissait à y lire tant de choses, de question, de détermination et de souffrance. Il avala sa salive et s'assit à ses cotés quand la policière se leva. Il se pencha et vérifia l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa cheville, elle était assez enflée mais ça devrait aller après avoir fait un plâtre.  
  
« Tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
  
-C'est supportable.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
  
-Je pense que je vais aller m'installer ailleurs, loin de tout ça pour tenter d'oublier. Bien que je sache que c'est impossible. J'ai pensé à aller vivre à Portland, dans l'Oregon, là où Thomas voulait qu'on habite.  
  
-C'est une bonne idée, cela lui aurait fait très plaisir.  
  
-Et toi ? J'imagine que tu vas continuer à chercher ta famille, mais le Centre tombé tu devrais obtenir de nouvelles informations ?  
  
-Oui, mais je me disais que tu. que tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi ? Tu vois, cherche ma famille, visiter les Etats-Unis.  
  
-Tu m'as déjà fait traverser le pays en long, en large et en travers, crois- moi, je connais ma géographie sur le bout des doigts ! »  
  
Ils souriaient tous les deux mais ils redevinrent sérieux en une fraction de seconde. Mlle Parker avait bien compris la proposition mais elle n'avait plus d'excuse, elle devait affronter sa peur de se dévoiler à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tommy. Elle baissa le regard, elle sentait que Jarod était impatient d'avoir sa réponse, elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire mais pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Il lui fallait du temps, elle préférait partir quelques semaines, pour réfléchir et faire repartir sa vie de zéro. Elle releva la tête et tenta un sourire forcé avant de lui expliquer son point de vue.  
  
« Je crois que je vais partir quelques temps. Nous pourrons rester en contact, je serais heureuse de pouvoir un jour rencontrer ta famille. »  
  
Jarod ferma les yeux, il était vraiment déçu et ne savait pas comment réagir à sa décision. Il savait simplement qu'il devait la respecter et qu'elle avait besoin de repos pour reprendre sa vie en main. Il la vit se lever, aidée d'un policier, elle monta dans un véhicule et l'homme s'installa au volant pour démarrer. Mlle Parker appuya sa tête contre la vitre en observant le ciel, une larme coulant de nouveau sur sa joue car elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix pour son avenir. La voiture s'écarta doucement, laissant Jarod debout au milieu de la route, en compagnie de Sydney et Broots qui avaient posé leur main sur son épaule. Les trois hommes étaient tristes de cette décision, ils regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne puis ils allèrent répondre aux questions des inspecteurs.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
Cela faisait quelques jours que Mlle Parker préparait son départ de Blue Cove, un camion de déménagement était déjà passé chercher une partie de ses meubles et elle devait maintenant se rendre à Portland pour accueillir le chargement. Elle avait trouvé une belle maison dans la forêt, elle avait besoin de quelques travaux, ce que recherchait la jeune femme en achetant car elle avait besoin de se détendre de cette façon. Elle enroulait des cadres avec du plastique à bulles, elle avait adaptée sa tenue à la situation. Pour une fois, au lieu de porter l'un de ses éternels tailleurs avec minijupe, elle était vêtue d'un débardeur col « V », d'un jean délavé mais tout de même chaussée de bottes à talons. Elle porta un des derniers cartons dans l'allée de son jardin et le posa à l'arrière de sa Porsche, à coté de boîtes en métal. La jeune femme se redressa et passa son avant-bras sur son front, on était en plein été et elle ne s'était pas reposée une seconde depuis le début de la matinée.  
  
Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sa grande maison, elle était triste d'abandonner ce lieu car elle y gardait de magnifiques souvenirs d'enfance mais elle ne supportait plus rester à quelques kilomètres du Centre. Elle indiqua aux derniers déménageurs qu'ils pouvaient y aller puis se mit au volant, elle avait prévu de s'arrêter dans un motel quelques heures plus tard pour y prendre une bonne douche et y passer la nuit. La Dragon Lady s'écartait de sa maison quand un 4x4 s'arrêta en travers de la route, la portière s'ouvrit et Jarod s'approcha d'elle. Celle-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne s'imaginait pas le revoir de si tôt et il était là, devant elle, lunettes sur les yeux et sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit sur son capot, en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'abîmer au risque de se faire réprimander puis posa sa main sur le pare-brise.  
  
« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, j'ai bien réfléchis pendant ces trois semaines et j'ai pris une décision.  
  
-Ah oui ? Et sur quel sujet ?  
  
-Je n'ai encore jamais visité Portland, Oregon, alors je veux y aller avec toi. Je veux y vivre avec toi, m'y marier avec toi, y avoir des dizaines d'enfants avec toi et y vieillir avec toi. »  
  
Tout en disant cela, il n'avait pas arrêter de sourire, Mlle Parker, quant à elle, restait la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux ronds. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, après tout, c'était peut-être le soleil qui lui tapait sur la tête ? Elle bafouilla quelques mots avant de retrouver ses esprits.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va Jarod ?  
  
-Très bien, écoute. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.  
  
-Je crains le pire.  
  
-Et bien, ça peut être génial comme ça peut être un désastre, suivant ta réaction.  
  
-Vas-y, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps.  
  
-La police à retrouvé ton petit frère.  
  
-Quoi ? Où ? Quand ?  
  
-C'est un peu compliqué, mais il est là, avec moi.  
  
-Ils t'ont laissé l'emmener ?  
  
-Et bien, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. »  
  
La jeune femme descendit de voiture et suivi Jarod à l'arrière du 4x4, là il ouvrit la portière et Parker pu prendre dans ses bras un adorable petit garçon de deux ans. Il avait les cheveux bien bruns et de grands yeux bleus pétillants, il avait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Mlle Parker n'en revenait pas, il lui avait beaucoup manqué, elle s'était souvent demandé où il était mais elle savait très bien que jamais Mr Parker ou Raines ne l'aurait laissée l'approcher, de près ou de loin. Elle s'y était donc fait une raison, mais le voir aujourd'hui était presque irréel, elle était ravie et celui-ci le paraissait aussi car il avait collé le menton sur son épaule et ne la quittait plus. Elle interrogea Jarod du regard, qu'avait-il de plus à lui révéler sur cet enfant ? (C'est bon je sais, tout le monde à compris, enfin, tous les shippers.lol)  
  
« Quand tu avais été au commissariat au moment du meurtre de Thomas ? Et bien ils t'avaient fait un prélèvement d'ADN, alors quand ils ont trouvé l'enfant, ils ont comparé son ADN avec le tien et ils sont tout à fait compatibles.  
  
-Au mon Dieu, tu es en train de me dire que je suis sa vraie mère ?  
  
-Exactement, et ils ont testé mon ADN à moi aussi, ce qui signifie que je suis également le père de ce garçon.  
  
-Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
  
-Le Centre possédait une banque du sperme, ils y avaient conservé le mien et avaient du te prélever des ovules quand tu étais encore une adolescente.  
  
-J'ai tellement de mal à croire que nous sommes ses parents.  
  
-Est-ce que cela t'aide à faire ton choix maintenant ?  
  
-Bien sûr que oui, je t'aime Jarod et cela m'aide considérablement ! Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je ne pourrai pas t'accorder. »  
  
Son visage était redevenu sombre et triste, Jarod s'inquiéta, il avait pourtant pensé à tout. Mlle Parker tenait l'enfant avec un bras et attrapa le menton du Caméléon a ave sa main libre.  
  
« La seule chose qui me sera difficile, ce sera de te faire des dizaines d'enfants, j'en veux bien 3 ou 4 mais plus de dix. Ca fait tout de même beaucoup.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent tendrement, se serrant tous les trois dans les bras. Jarod les laissa retourner à la Porsche pour rejoindre le 4x4, il décrocha le siège enfant et le plaça dans la voiture de la jeune femme, à l'arrière, il le remplit avec les boites métalliques. Il se glissa ensuite dans le siège conducteur pour que Mlle Parker profite de leur enfant durant le trajet. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un nom qui leur convenait à tous les deux, il s'appellerait Craig, et appelèrent Sydney et Broots pour tout les tenir au courant de tous ces changements. Le couple s'installa dans une sublime villa de Portland, Jarod effectuant différents métiers pour avoir un salaire et recherchant activement sa famille avec l'aide de sa femme. Quelques semaines après, ils furent tous réunis et apprirent que Sydney était retourné vivre en Belgique, en compagnie d'Angelo, et que Broots était à Paris avec Debbie.  
  
Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn !!!! lol.  
  
Bon, bah vous savez ce que vous avez à faire si ça vous a pu (ou non, vous voyez, je pense à vous les noromos !) envoyez-moi des feeds s'il vous plaît !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marchi boukou !!! 


End file.
